Let's Play a Love Game
by vexlia
Summary: Hermes bets that Apollo can't get Percy to fall in love with him. Naturally, Apollo accepts the challenge-and he'll win, even if he has to play dirty along the way.


Look, I didn't want to fall in love with a god. It just sort of...happened.

I remember the first time Lord Apollo showed up in the apartment. It was early morning, still dark out and I was sleeping soundly with my head tucked under my pillow. My dreams, for once, had been pretty normal-just me, Annabeth, and Grover running away from some over-sized dandelions (only instead of feathery petals they had giant drooling, snapping lion heads. See? Normal). We were just about to be eaten alive by the flower-lion hybrids when a crash woke me up.

My eyes shot open and I instinctively grabbed Riptide. I immediately uncapped my sword, the faint glow it gave off casting odd shadows around my room. I slipped out silently towards the crash, ready to hack whatever monster had sneaked in to pieces, when the lights suddenly came on. I squinted.

"Percy?" I heard my mom say. I could hear the slight waver of fear in her voice. "Was that you?"

It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust, but they eventually did, and I looked toward my mom and Paul, who were standing in the doorway of their room.

"No." I shook my head. "Stay there."

They both nodded. Paul moved to stand protectively in front of my mom. I pressed on, heading towards the kitchen. I was nearly there when another crash sounded.

"Thaaat won't make his mom too happy."

I stopped, blinking. I knew that voice.

Lowering my sword, I rounded the corner into the kitchen, flipping on the light switch. There, looking very much like he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, was Lord Apollo.

"Percy."

"Lord Apollo."

"Did I wake you up?"

"Obviously."

"Sorry. See, I wanted to surprise you-"

"-you certainly accomplished that-"

"-with breakfast, but I guess I kind of ruined it."

"Breakfast?" I furrowed my brows, glancing towards the clock. "At 5:30 in the morning?"

"I have a schedule to keep."

"So do I. I'm not supposed to get up until at least twelve on Saturdays-"

-he made a face like that was the most horrible thing he'd ever heard-

"-and why in Hades would you want to make me breakfast, anyway?"

Lord Apollo cleared his throat and grinned. "Today's a special day, Percy."

"Special? What's so special about-"

"Oh!" my mom gasped, trailing into the kitchen with Paul behind her and effectively cutting me off. She gave me a nudge and I guessed she wanted me to put my sword away. "I see we have a guest."

I capped Riptide and went back to staring blankly at the god before us. "We do."

"Mrs. Blofis!" Lord Apollo beamed, sliding up to take my mom's hands into his own. "Mrs. Blofis," he said again, adding a soft sigh to the end. "I'm terribly sorry to have woken you at such an, ah-_ungodly_-hour, but I wanted to surprise Percy with a visit. I do hope you'll forgive me."

A smile broke out over my mom's face as she gave a small nod. "Of course."

"May I ask what the occasion is?" Paul piped up. I could tell he wasn't too thrilled about my mom's hands in the god's. As if sensing his unhappiness, Lord Apollo gently released her hands and turned to him with a rueful look.

"I'm afraid it's a bit personal. Buuut," Lord Apollo drawled, turning his attention back to me. "I was hoping it'd be okay if I borrowed Percy for the day."

I felt my eyes widen on their own accord and I looked at my mom, trying to inconspicuously shake my head 'no', but she just gave me a confused look and nodded at the god.

"Excellent!" Lord Apollo clapped. One hand went to his hip while the other moved to ruffled my already mussed up hair. "Go get dressed, Percy, we've got a big day ahead of us!"

_Great_, I thought. _A god wanting to spend the day with me can't possibly lead to anything good._

My mom decided I was in capable hands and, after hugging me and wishing me a fun day, she took Paul by the hand and led him back to their bedroom. After they left, I narrowed my eyes at the god, wondering what he could possibly be up to. He only tilted his head, a mischievous smile playing along his lips.

"You look like Hermes."

"He's my brother."

I rolled my eyes and stayed quiet, just looking at him. There was something different about him. Not physically different-no, he still looked like the same old Lord Apollo-but his presence, the way he was holding himself around me. It wasn't like before, though I couldn't quite pinpoint what the difference was. "Earlier," I started quietly. "you said today was special. Why is that?"

An eyebrow quirked and his smile grew. "Why, Percy, it's special-" I swallowed as he paused, letting his tongue dart out over his lips. His silken voice dropped an octave and he leaned in, his warm, ginger scented breath just barely ghosting over my lips. "-because today is the day you're going to fall in love with me."

Oh.

* * *

><p>AN; There's just not enough Apollo/Percy. Uwaaah.


End file.
